


Amarantha's tale.

by MagdalenaLouise



Series: Poetry in Prythain [10]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdalenaLouise/pseuds/MagdalenaLouise
Summary: This is Amarantha's story that I will end when Feyre decided to go Under the Mountain to save them.





	1. Chapter 1 The first war.

Amarantha's tale

I was general for the King of Hybern  
and fought for him in the War  
and we were allied as the Loyalists  
and we were all loyal royalists.  
Every human was born a slave  
and should not freedom crave.  
They were born to work for Fae's behalf  
they thought that we were equals made me laugh.  
Humans were good for menial work  
and good for torture as sport.  
That there were Fae who thought otherwise  
made my lift my eyes to the skies.  
So there was to be a war and armies  
were raised and gathered among our allies.  
Prythain were against us except the Spring Court  
and its High Lord and I knew his worth  
for he was my old dear friend  
and was eager to defend  
the rights of the High Fae.  
Among the humans was a most annoying guy  
named Jurian and he dared use my sister as a spy.  
Clythia fell for him and I loved my sister  
who he killed in a way so sinister.  
I woved revenge on Jurian  
and his death would be luxuriant.  
My friend brought with his youngest son  
a pretty boy to young to be fun.  
But I noticed that he had potential  
but for now victory was essential  
and we showed no mercy for any  
captured enemy and I killed plenty.  
I even captured a winged High Lord's son  
and I thought the war was almost won.  
The information Jurian got from my sister  
about our allies was a twister  
as the enemies used it to blister  
our alliance who started to fall apart  
so for a human Jurian was rather smart.  
But then Jurian attacked my army  
and soon on the battle field our armies  
clashed. But I took Jurian on myself  
and for a while he did well for himself  
but as I shredded his magical defence  
he was soon spent. My sister was under the pretence  
that he had cared for her and loved her  
and then he had tortued her to death that cur.  
I dragged Jurian away to my camp  
and with sweat of fear he was damp.  
I tortured him for weeks and how he screamed  
and it was sweeter than I had dreamed.  
The King sent me a messeage to come  
to his aid but I was right at home  
by punishing my sisters killer. Suddenly the Night Court  
attacked my camp and my torture was to be abort.  
I ripped out Jurian's eye and fingerbone  
to tie his soul to for me to wear like precious stones  
he wouldn't have any peaceful aftermath  
for he would forever feel my wrath.  
So we lost this war and the King blamed me  
and we were ordered to put our slaves free.  
Of course I killed everyone rather than let them go  
and everyone in Hybern did the same to.  
The South was to go to the humans  
and soon they were moving  
for former Fae lands they had been granted  
and how the former inhabitants ranted  
as they have to move North.  
They even put upp an magic wall to sort  
humans and fae apart and that wasn't the worst  
for we Loyalists had no say in all this  
and the Victors didn't care a piss  
about granting us the smallest wish.  
The King didn't say very much  
and he didn't do thing such  
as finding new trade routes  
and let his people taste the bitter fruits  
of having to do menial labour  
and no lucerative trade for our habours.  
The lesser faeries had to do the humans work  
and this new furture me did irk.


	2. Chapter 2

But my king had a plan  
to this new furture ban.  
He sent his smartest people out  
as amassadors to spy and scout  
at every territory and court  
they would us not thwart.  
My dear old friend the High Lord of Spring  
was killed and that news did sting.  
He had been our ally  
and one proper bad guy.  
I had met his youngest son  
and desired with him to have fun.  
I asked the king to leave for Prythain  
and I wanted that Island to reign.  
I stole the king's spellbook for good measure  
and prepared to the High Lords lure.  
As an actress I was unparalleled  
and my secret army slowly swelled  
as my ships secretly ferried over soldiers  
and monsters built like boulders.  
No one suspected a thing  
about what my ships did bring.  
For fifty years I bidded my time  
pretended to be nice and plotted crime  
as I toured every court as ambassador  
and I did enjoy the atmosphere  
at the feared Night Court.  
I was called the never fading flower  
that talked about trade and power.  
The name almost made me glower  
but soon I would make them cower.  
Tamlin was a treat for my eyes  
but he was not among my allies  
as he was wary and shunned  
my advances and seemed repugned  
by them. He was not like his father  
or his other forefathers  
who all had owned slaves  
and sent humans to early graves.  
The High Lords was invited to a party  
and I served a toast that was hearty  
and we celebrated our trade deal  
and I did their powers steal.  
The stolen spell book was good  
and the High Lords stood  
stunned as I named myself High Queen  
of Prythain. They didn't seemed to keen  
but they couldn't make a scene.  
The High Lord of night was called Rhysand  
and I knew that he planned  
to use his daemati skills on me  
but I was faster and his power was no longer free.  
Tamlin did me shun again  
and I did wonder about his brain.  
To shun a Queen when he could gain  
a throne he could at least feign  
admiration. I did offer him my hand  
and to be consort and rule my new land.  
He said something really nasty  
about humans and my dead sister. Not classy.  
Tamlin would rather take a human to bed  
and marry. He would rather be dead  
than be my consort. He should learn from  
Jurian's fate that human scum.  
I banned him back to his land  
while I plotted this grand  
punishment. I called Rhysand to my bed  
he came but without dread.  
The sex was extremly good  
and my enemies he did  
take care of. Not bad at all.  
But what to do about Tamlin?  
He sent his emmisay Lucien  
to plead for peace between us.  
Lucien was not very polite and the stuff  
he said to his Queen that I should  
crawl back to my hell hole. That would  
not do. I had to punish him for that  
and ended our little chat.  
My nails were very long and sharp  
and Lucien looked like a carp  
when I dugged out his eye and cut open his face.  
I sent him back in disgrace  
to Tamlin's Spring Court.  
I had an other party to plan  
and it would be the best in my long life span.  
My new subjects quickly learnt to fear their Queen  
in the beginning there were not far between  
plots and rebellions. If you are a High Lord  
it is hard to obey someone's else's word.  
I had to kill some High Lord's close families  
and I did that handily  
and they learnt to obey me.  
I had always liked to torture and cause pain  
and have both human and faeries slain.  
My old king didn't asked for his book  
but he must have known that I it took.  
He wrote to congratulate me to my throne  
and he sent the Attor with a shiny crown.  
I needed to punish Tamlin and Spring  
and I knew about how that bring.  
We would have a masked ball  
so I could apologize for all.  
I sent Tamlin a magnificent gold mask  
and in a letter I did ask  
him to bring all his Court.  
Oh this should be quite the sport!


	3. Chapter 3. The masked ball.

Tamlin agreed to come  
so all his people left there home  
to come to my ball.  
He truly brought them all!  
They wore masks like birds and horses.  
Lucien was a fox and I was avesome  
dressed in a dress of withe feathers  
that I plucked myself from Thesan's Peregrynes.  
Tamlin was very handsome  
and that mask was worth a king's ransom.  
We dined and I put forward my proposal  
that he should be to my disposal.  
Warm my bed and sit beside me  
as I waited for his answer with glee  
Tamlin did looked poised to flee.  
I put a hand on his knee  
and that idiot didn't agree  
as he should  
Again he said that he would  
rather bed and marry a human  
and he wouldn't forgive me for his crewman  
Lucien. Again he said falsehoods  
about my sister that she was damaged goods  
that had preferred humans before faeries.  
Maybe I could have left it there  
if he hadn't said the last.  
I cursed him and he looked aghast  
when he heard the my words.  
You will send out your guards  
to the human land as wolves  
as they can't go as themselves.  
There they are to seek out a human girl  
who hate faeries and wants to kill  
us. If they can find such a girl  
you may bring her to Prythain that pearl  
court her and make her fall in love  
with you. Of course none of you will tell her why  
as that is part of the curse. And oh my!  
You and your people will keep your masks!  
You need some challenge for my tasks!  
As I don't want you to think me a churl  
or a cheat when you seek your girl  
I will give you fortynine years  
so you will have for cheers.  
After these seven times seven years  
you will be mine have no fears!  
I might send someone to check on you  
from time to time to have a clue  
how you fares! Tamlin left with his people  
without a word. I felt evil and regal.  
Let him stew in his Spring season  
with time he would see reason!  
How to distract myself in fifthy years?  
Let me summon Rhysand to bed  
and my subjects can need some death and dread!  
The Attor checked on Tamlin from time to time  
and he clung to his lifeline  
and sent his men to their death.  
As the years went by I waited with breath.  
and sometimes I sent him some monsters  
to kill. As I couldn't let him forget me!


End file.
